New Beginning's
by Whouffle
Summary: Clara discovers she's pregnant and soon tells the Doctor, and now the two of them are beginning the most wonderful adventure of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Clara had locked herself away in her bedroom. For the week she'd avoided the Doctor as much as she could, not being able to replicate his energy always disappointed her, and she didn't want to disappoint him and tell him that she was too tired to go out. She knew what trips in the TARDIS were like with him, even if he claimed they were going to be relaxing they always ended up running down a corridor being chased by aliens. Yes, she loved the adrenaline running through her veins, but right now she was too busy focusing on keeping awake. She'd requested to stay with the Doctor for a while instead of returning to the Maitland's immediately the last time he'd offered to take her home, and he seemed overjoyed that she wanted to stay. Even though he was curious why, he hadn't asked. She presumed he must be even more curious as to why she'd want to stay with him on the TARDIS if she wasn't planning to go on a trip with him.

At that moment in time, he was pacing around the console room trying to figure out what was wrong with her. He didn't even have to ask, he knew something was wrong with her. Never had she been so quiet, never had she avoided adventures so obviously, and never had she hated soufflés as much as she currently did. She seemed to disapprove of simply the word soufflé. He looked over at the scanner and sighed in frustration, pushing it away. There was nothing wrong with her; she was simply perfect, just as she always was. She was living up to her name once more; she really was the impossible girl. He gave up pacing around the console, grabbing the screen again and pulling it closer so he could see what he was typing in. He pulled up an image of her bedroom. He felt as if what he was doing was wrong; he knew it was but he had to know what was wrong with Clara. He saw her sat on her bed, hunched over something. Her legs were swinging back and forth and her toes were curling up. He watched her for a few minutes before she stood up and went into the bathroom. He wanted desperately to know what she was doing in there, but how could he do that? He couldn't spy on her whilst she was in the bathroom. He turned the screen off and pushed it away once more as he wandered off.

# # #

Clara heard him shuffling at the door and she felt her heart stopping for a second time in the last five minutes. She looked at the mirror and wiped her eyes, the smile still plastered on her face. Although the more she thought about it the more misplaced she felt the smile was. All the dangers in the TARDIS terrified her; every thought of what could happen in the ship penetrating her thoughts. Aliens could invade and hurt them, something timey wimey could happen, or she simply lost it. She sighed, deciding she had to go out and talk to the Doctor and tell him about it. She took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her wet cheeks as she left the bathroom, seeing the Doctor sat on her bed. He stood up the second he saw her bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks. He walked over to her quickly and took her hands in his, straight away pulling her into a tightly hug. He let go of her hands, placing one on her back and the other on the back of her head, pushing her face into his shoulder to comfort her and allow her to cry.

"Shh…" He whispered. "Everything's okay, you're okay, you're safe. Whatever you're crying about, however you're hurt I'll help, I promise, I'm sorry Clara. You're under my protection and this is my fault, whatever hurt you in here is my fault." He apologised to her quietly, over and over again, curious to Clara's small laughs and giggles. She was crying, so why did she sound so happy? He watched her as she pulled back her head to reply to him.

"Doctor, you're aware people cry when they're happy too." She told him, laughing a little more at his face. She wiped her eyes again and leaned in to kiss him. He kissed her back softly, placing his hands on her cheeks.

"Yes, I know that." He muttered, blushing bright red. He'd forgotten. Clara took a deep breath and smiled softly, removing his hands from her and going to sit on her bed. He followed and sat beside her, taking his hands in hers. Clara looked down at their hands and smiled.

"Doctor…" She moved his hands a little, resting one gently on her stomach whilst she picked up a small object from the floor, placing it faced upwards in his hand. He stared at it, his eyes wide, looking at the two lines. He looked up at her and she nodded, beaming with tears in her eyes once more. He laughed a little, smiling.

"You're…"

"Yeah." She smiled back.

"You're really?"

"Yeah." She grinned. He stood up, picking her up bridal style and kissing her deeply; she kissed him back lovingly, not caring for the snapped pregnancy test on the floor. She pulled back from him, staring up at him from his arms. And then it hit the two of them. Clara fainted and the Doctor placed her on the bed, his face falling into one of shock.

Clara Oswald was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

Clara woke up several hours later with a soufflé by the side of her bed – had he already forgotten how much she currently hated soufflés? She sat up slowly and smiled at it, taking a note from underneath before giving in to a hunger she didn't realise she had whilst reading. The Doctor's handwriting, awful as ever, took a while to decipher but after eating half the soufflé (when she suddenly realised she was eating a soufflé) she realised what it said. She remembered what she had told him before she fell unconscious and her hands dropped the soufflé and note, flying to her stomach protectively. She'd have to talk to him about this properly at some point. Were they keeping the child? God she hoped they were; she didn't think she had the strength to get rid of a baby. She was Clara Oswald; she could fight the Daleks, she could die for the Doctor hundreds of times over, but she couldn't give up a baby. But what if he told her to? What if she had to? She felt like she was about to cry, when she heard a knock at her door, the Doctor.

"Clara?" He asked quietly. "I heard you dropping the soufflé, can I come in?" He didn't wait for an answer as he opened the door slightly and taking a small step inside. He was immensely concerned for her, like the smallest noise could upset her. He went and sat on her bed, swinging his legs back and forth as he looked at her closely. She was scared and upset, and he didn't want her to be either of those things.

"You know we need to talk about this. It's a big thing. I mean, I'm happy to wait until you're ready to talk but the sooner we talk the easier it's going to be." He told her, taking her hand and pulling her to sit by him. "I don't know if you want the child or not but I think we should-" He was cut off by Clara, not managing to finish his sentence but trailing off to allow her to talk. She had her mouth open but was saying nothing. He held her hands a little tighter and stroked his thumb against her palm, reassuring her everything was okay.

"You're talking like it's wrong, like the baby is wrong." She said quietly. "You're talking like you want to get rid of it. This is our baby and you're talking about it like it's a mistake that needs to be corrected. Is that what it is to you, nothing more than a mistake?" She asked, obviously quite hurt. He looked at her wide eyed and shook his head, placing his hands on her stomach.

"No. Clara, of course I don't think the baby is wrong I just think maybe it'd be for the best if we…" He trailed off, seeing the sad look in her eyes. He sighed. "It's not safe for a baby on the TARDIS." He told her. "My friends always get hurt, I love you and you've been hurt… I don't think I could cope if anyone ever hurt our baby. It's not that I don't want a child with you, because I'd love to have a baby with you, but I can't because it's far too dangerous for me to have a family. I can't be selfish enough to make myself happy but then force them to be sad." Clara stared at him, shaking her head quickly.

"No, no, don't say that. Doctor, I know that you and I will go to the ends of the Universe to protect this baby; we won't let them be hurt. Both of us will be happy with a child, we'll love it with all our hearts. You won't be the last of the Time Lords either, you'll have a little Time Lord or Lady to keep you company." She smiled softly, holding his hands on her stomach and keeping them there. "There's a little Time Baby in there, 9 months and they'll be in your arms. I don't want to get rid of them. I want to have this baby with you. I'm terrified, I really am, but I can't kill our baby, I want our baby. It'll be hard, we both know that, it'll be dangerous too, but imagine having a baby learning how to walk, their first words stumbling out their mouth, their eyes lighting up when we show them the Universe and each new planet. How could you want to get rid of that?" She asked. She looked at the Doctor properly – he was crying by this point. She brushed her hands over his cheeks and wiped his tears as he leaned over to kiss him. He pulled back after a brief kiss and smiled at her.

"I want the baby too Clara." He said softly. "You rest up, I'm all yours. I'll help you in every way I can. You're right, about everything, you always are." He smiled. "We'll have a beautiful baby in 9 months. You go to bed, I'll go fetch you some food, water, books, everything you could possibly need." He beamed at her, Clara returning the expression before she lay back in bed.

# # #

The Doctor came back into her bedroom and she laughed at him. He had a bowl of fruits (some from Earth, some not), bottled water (and tap water, and soft drinks) and a pregnancy book, as well as a cushion and some CDs. He was beaming like a three year old who'd found his way into the cupboard full of chocolate. Clara shook her head gently.

"If this is what being pregnant is like, I'm ready." She told him, placing a hand on her stomach as he began to pamper her in every way he could.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor was completely exhausted, was Clara always going to be like this? She was constantly tired, and when she wasn't sleeping she was lying in bed _demanding _to be pampered, unless she was making her (almost hourly) visit to the bathroom where she threw up. He didn't like waiting on her hand and foot, but she was pregnant. Not only was she pregnant, but she was pregnant with _his _baby. The pregnancy was going to be hard on her, he knew that, she was pregnant with a Time Lord, and cross species children always did affect the body in different ways. He expected that Clara would experience worse symptoms than the normal human, her morning sickness would be worse and might last longer, she'd defiantly need larger maternity wear (the Doctor remembered that conversation, "I'm going to look _**HOW **_big?!"), but it would be worth it. He loved her and their child already, even if he had to endure another 32 weeks of her being pregnant and her moods getting worse.

At only 8 weeks, it was understandable that her mood swings and sickness was so terrible, this was the hardest part of the pregnancy. With the added toughness of a Time Lord child; her body would have more hormones raging, and everything would be hurting her so much. The least he could do was this.

It was the next day Clara brought up the topic of shopping for their child, and for her. She was starting to struggle to fit into her clothes, especially her dresses, and they both knew that they had to buy her some clothes she could wear properly. The Doctor had tried to insist on simply finding her some clothes from within the TARDIS, but Clara had convinced him otherwise. They were going to do this properly. They would buy the clothes; they would buy toys and a cot. They would do this properly.

And that was how they wound up on Earth, shopping for maternity wear with an incredibly emotional Clara and a very childish Doctor. Clara was walking alongside, being dragged along as he looked at the toys littered around the shop. Clara was constantly reminding him they were here for _clothes. _Not _toys._ He seemed so disappointed, much to her happiness, then sadness, then anger.

# # #

The Doctor ran around the shop like a child, he picked up a musical toy, pressing several buttons and watching it light up and flash before his very eyes. They were wide and lit up, the joy that only a child should experience when playing with such a toy, but his face reflected the same expression as an infant. He put it back, picking up a soft toy, a duck, that when you pressed its stomach made a noise. He played with it for a while before he ran to the other side of the shop, his coat billowing behind him as he picked up a simple plastic car, and looked around at teething toys. He made his way around the aisles, filling his arms with all sorts of contraptions, his eyes growing with anticipation and happiness as he saw more and more toys. He picked each up, examined it, used it and added it to his pile. But all that he had stacked into his arms was dropped to the floor when he saw it. He ran over to it and grabbed it. A penguin. Wearing a _fez. _He grabbed it, noticing Clara was behind him.

"How about this one?" He asked, spinning around with the soft toy in his hand. Clara turned away from the dresses she was looking at and saw him with the soft toy. She took it from him and hurled it at his face.

"I SAID **DRESSES!**" She yelled. He flinched and closed his eyes. He opened one a moment later to see her in floods of tears. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing her forehead gently.

"Clara, what's wrong?" He whispered. If there was one thing he hated about this pregnancy, it was the mood swings. He had to see her crying more often than he'd like to. He never liked to see her upset, but she was almost always upset now. He'd do anything to change it.

"I upset you." She said quietly. He laughed and shook his head.

"Clara Oswald, you could never upset me. I was a childish idiot. Look." He spun her around and picked up a dress from the rack, the one she was looking at. He pressed it against her and smiled. "It's a beautiful dress; it'll be a beautiful fit. Trust me Clara; you'll look wonderful in it, alright?" He asked softly, watching as her eyes lit up and she smiled gently.

"It's beautiful, you're right." She whispered, wiping her eyes and taking it from him. "Thank you Doctor." She leaned over and kissed him softly and he kissed her back, one hand cupping her cheek gently. As he pulled back, Clara giggled softly at him.

"You're a good kisser." She smiled, grabbing several other dresses and pushing them against his chest, piling them up in his arms with a smile. The Doctor was sure she'd put most of the shop into his arms to be purchased, but of course he didn't mind.

He paid and took her back to the TARDIS. She changed, and instantly felt a lot more comfortable, like she could breathe once more. Which was a relief considering the thought she just had, causing her to turn rather pale. The Doctor noticed and ran to her side, his hands cupping both her cheeks as he panicked as to what could be wrong with her.

"Clara?" He asked quickly. "Clara, what's wrong? What's happened? Are you going to be sick?" She simply laughed and shook her head with a small smile.

"We have to tell my father."


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys, a quick question from me. The Doctor and Clara are shortly going to be going for a scan, so there will be plenty of fluff then. But I need to know, do you want a baby boy or a baby girl? Review the chapter and tell me what you want, whichever gets the most will be the winning gender.

* * *

The Doctor was sat next to Clara, opposite Dave, with a (now cold) cup of tea in his hands. Clara was smiling a little, swinging her legs back and forth. Her father was sat in silence, watching the strange couple and digesting the news he had just been told. His little girl was pregnant, with the child of a man he'd never even met. He didn't like it, and not liking things made him curious.

"What's his name? How old is he? Where does he live? What's his job? How much money does he earn? Will you be able to look after this child?" He asked the Doctor, not giving him even a second to answer as he asked the next question. The Doctor looked overwhelmed with all the questions. He had expected her father to react badly, but instead he was questioning, and that was worse.

"I'm a Doctor." He said, lying easily. "I earn enough to support myself, Clara and our child. I live in a small house, but we're going to look for a larger one to raise a child in, and to be closer to you so Clara can see her father and our child can see their grandfather. I'm 28, and I will be able to look after this child. I'll protect them with my life." He explained. Okay, so most of it was a lie, but he was technically a Doctor, he could manipulate banks with his sonic, he could buy them a house, fake a life, he could _settle down _if that's what he had to do for his child. Clara sighed and shook her head.

"Doctor, sweetie, it's kind of you to do that, but don't lie." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, deciding to tell the truth however much her father would hate it. "Dad, the Doctor is an alien, a Time Lord, from the planet Gallifrey. His planet was destroyed in a war, and he travels the Universe. We met and he saved my life, and we started travelling together. He shows me the Universe, the most wonderful things. I've seen aliens, I've saved planets, I've lived a thousand lives with him and I wouldn't trade it for the world. If you don't believe me, you can come with us." She said, smiling gently. "Or, you could just see all the proof Angie and Artie have put together." Dave gave Clara a smile.

"They already have shown me." He told her. "I wanted to know if he'd lie to protect the two of you, or tell the truth. And you're right; it is sweet of him to lie to prevent me from stopping you doing anything. But I wasn't going to. You're an adult Clara; I just want to know you're safe." He said, smiling at the Doctor. "I know a little about you, Angie and Artie told me about their trip with you. I know you'll go to the ends of the Universe to protect Clara, I know you'll protect your own flesh and blood with everything you have in you." The Doctor let out a breath that he didn't realise he'd been holding it, smiling with relief.

"Thank you sir…" He said quietly, Dave laughing.

"I won't have my son in law calling me sir." He told him, both Clara and the Doctor giving each other strange looks.

"Dad, we're not married." She watched as his expression changed, worried he'd be angry she was having a child out of wedlock, but no, he just seemed amused.

"You should be; you seem like a married couple." He informed her, Clara continued to look at her father in shock that he'd suggest such a thing, but the Doctor was quite obviously plotting, smiling gently at Clara, mentally agreeing with her father.

# # #

Dave and the Doctor were in the kitchen talking together. Clara had gone to the only shop open on a Sunday to try and find some limes. She had started craving them a few hours ago, and had recently become desperate.

"How?" Dave asked, the Doctor turning red as he knew exactly what he was asking.

"I… I have a feeling Clara would punch me if I answered that." He chuckled. "You know… How humans… Mate… We did… That…" He answered, turning redder and redder as he answered. He was completely taken aback by the question, but decided that he knew what parents were like that, constantly embarrassing their children. He presumed this was something that Dave would want to use to embarrass Clara someday, so he tried to be vague. "Then… Console room… Clara kissed me… Very short dress… Barely survived an attack from the Icaje's… We…" He tried to hand gesture, but realised that was only entertaining Dave more, so sighed and gave up.

"You said that we seem like a married couple?" He asked, Dave nodded. He paused and took a deep breath. "How do you think Clara would want someone to propose to her?" Dave smiled at the Doctor, knowing now that he could rely on the Doctor to keep his daughter happy and to keep his grandchild safe.

"Her favourite colour is red." He told him. "There's a shop on the high street. I can go there now; they're open on Sunday's. They've got some rings, ruby, I can get one for you. I expect a proposal by the end of the night if I do though." He said. The Doctor nodded eagerly.

"Yes, of course. Um… How much is this ring? I really should pay you back for this…" He muttered, but Dave shook his head.

"Just keep her happy, that's all I want. Make sure Clara is the most important woman in your life."


	5. Chapter 5

Alright guys, this is your LAST CHANCE to vote for the gender of the baby! I'm going to try and write this next chapter on Thursday, as it's sports day and I'm just doing one event, I have loads of free time. So if you haven't voted, vote before Wednesday night, GMT!

* * *

Clara came back in a few minutes later, biting into limes and eating them happily. She had a bag full of limes, perhaps enough to last her around two hours. She took one out her mouth and called for her father.

"Dad?" She asked, looking around. She frowned, it was unusually quiet, she had expected the Doctor and her father to be talking by now; were they not getting along? She started to worry as the last thing she wanted was the two of them to be arguing. They were supposed to get along!

"Dad?" She repeated, turning the corner and walking into the living room, seeing just the Doctor.

"Where's my dad?" She asked. The Doctor, not being able to keep a secret, simply beamed at her.

"Getting a ring. He just went out, said the shop was open and he's buying me a ring to give to you, he said he expects me to propose by the end of the night." He smiled, before realising what he'd just said. "You need to forget that, I wasn't supposed to tell you that yet!" He said; his face turning into one of shock and horror when he spoke. He covered his mouth and stood up, going to walk out the room but Clara grabbed onto his wrist to stop him.

"You're going to propose to me?" She asked with a smirk. "You're going to ask me to marry you?" She tried to hide her happiness and keep her cool, not wanting to break her composure even though she wanted to break down crying in front of him at that second. The Doctor looked down sheepishly and nodded a little.

"Yes… Yes, I was… U-unless you don't want me to, then I don't need to." He told her, trying to act like it wasn't a big deal to him if she said no, feeling that he'd already been rejected. "I don't want to force you into any-" He paused, being cut off by Clara kissing him deeply. The Doctor returned the kiss. He was always glad to kiss her, but even more so when she initiated the kiss. It was one of those things that were so much more special when Clara did it than when anyone else did.

"Is that a yes then?" He asked softly, pulling back and resting his forehead against hers, his eyes shut like hers, their lips hovering only inches away. Clara took a deep breath, nodding softly and smiling, still not opening her eyes.

"Yeah, it's a yes." She whispered softly, leaning in to kiss him again, more softly and more tenderly than before. The Doctor smiled gently into the kiss, placing one hand on her cheek and stroking his thumb lovingly over her skin. The two of them simply stood there, lost in their own little world for what felt like hours, until Clara's father walked in. He stood smiling and watching them until Clara noticed he was stood there, and she pulled away from the Doctor and blushing. The Doctor nodded and gave Dave a thumbs-up, watching him toss the box to Clara. Clara caught it and opened it, beaming at the Doctor.

"I already said yes." She smiled. "Should I say it again? For dad?" The Doctor quickly took the box from her and she frowned, before watching him get down on one knee with a smirk.

"I've already proposed, but you're right, let's do it for show now. Clara Oswald, you are the most wonderful woman in the entire Universe. You've shown me how to be happy once more. You're beautiful, you're smart, you're funny and you, Clara Oswald, are perfect." He whispered, Clara looked as if she was about to cry.

"I want to marry you Clara, and I know you've already said, but you need to know how much you mean to me. I love you." He said quietly, slipping the ring onto her finger and smiling. He stood up again and kissed Clara's forehead.

# # #

The Doctor, Clara and Dave spent their night playing games together, the Doctor and Dave conversing and getting to know each other better. After all, they were going to become in laws. Dave seemed to spend much of his time showing baby pictures of Clara to the Doctor, telling him stories of when she was little, how she used to run around the house or around the park, about the time that she had kicked a football into a gentleman's face (at which point Dave recognised that it was the Doctor whom she had hit with a football, and they spent a while laughing).

Dave invited the Doctor to stay the night with the two of them. So he agreed. The Doctor couldn't remember a time when he had been quite so normal with a family, his family, his fiancé, his unborn child and his father in law (to be).

The three of them were incredibly normal, to the point where they ordered a Chinese for dinner, and ate whilst watching a movie, before taking out scrabble and monopoly and laughing together and playing games. Dave called the hospital, organising a scan for Clara and the Doctor to attend the next day.

"I'm about 10 weeks." Clara explained to her father when they had a minute alone. "Will I be able to find out if I'm having a boy or a girl yet?" She asked. Dave nodded, taking an old, worn down notebook from his pocket, handing it to her.

"I used this notebook, with your mother, when she was pregnant with you. We were coming up with names, we wrote them all down in here. I think it's time to give it to you." He informed her, Clara beaming and pressing her lips to his forehead.

"Thank you dad." She whispered, wrapping her arms around him as tightly as she could. Dave hugged her back with a small smile.

"Your mother would have loved this." He whispered, Clara nodding sadly.

"I know; I wish she was here, to see her grandchild." She sighed, looking down and thinking about everything she had that her child never could.


	6. Chapter 6

Clara woke up early the next morning, early and excited. Something that, honestly, didn't seem to go in the right sentence for a 24 year old woman; why would someone Clara's age want to wake up early?! Why would Clara want to wake up early? She reminded herself that everything was real and it hadn't just been the most wonderful dream she had woken up from. It was confirmed that everything was really happening when she saw the Doctor in bed next to her, in her old house, curled up and sleeping like a baby.

_Baby._

Of course her trade of though was brought back to the child growing inside of her, that was all she could think of, that was all she should think of. She placed a hand on her stomach as she sat up, remembering exactly what was happening today. She was going for her scan. They were going for her scan. Then, exactly where her forefinger was on her stomach, she felt a cold, metal ring. She opened her eyes wide and stood up on the bed, lifting her hand up and looking at the ring happily. That wasn't a dream either. She was engaged. To the Doctor. She was engaged to the Doctor.

_She was engaged to the Doctor._

As Clara thought this through for the third time, she knelt back on the bed and woke the Doctor up. He smiled softly at the sight of Clara, looking as beautiful as ever. He sat up slowly and placed one arm around her waist.

"Hello Clara." He whispered, smiling because he knew that his Clara was safe in his arms carrying their child. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, needing final proof that everything was real. And it was. And he couldn't be happier.

# # #

The Doctor and Clara were sat in the waiting room of Clara's GP. He had barely removed his arm from her waist the entire day, and the only reason why it was currently around her shoulders rather than her waist was because the chairs had rather annoyingly placed armrests. Clara had her eyes shut and was peacefully and happily waiting to be called through to her scan. The Doctor was watching her with fascination. Of everything that he had found out about Clara, it was always the smallest things that amazed him. The way her lips curled ever so slightly into a smile when she breathed in; and the way her shoulders fell when she breathed out. The way her hair perfectly framed her face, each and every strand reflecting the light differently to form a rainbow of brown, every shade of brunette hair could be found on her head. The way her parting was slightly to one side.

When the two of them heard Clara's name being called, they stood up in complete synchronisation. The Doctor held Clara's hand, Clara a little nervous but walking along with him. When she entered the ward, she looked at all the equipment. The scanners, the screens, the buttons. She was so scared, it didn't feel normal, or natural at all. But none of that mattered; she was going to see her baby.

She was instructed to sit down and lift her shirt up slightly, which she did. The bulge of her stomach more obvious than ever before. She felt them applying a cool gel to her stomach. She closed her eyes again, relaxing as they did this to her. The Doctor watched closely, a wide smile on his face.

He had to explain to Clara what would happen. She would most likely be told she was having twins, but she would only be having one child with two hearts, or she might be told she was having four children, twins with two hearts. He watched as the ultrasound took place. He watched as the screen came to life. The black and white image of Clara's womb lit up the screen in front of the two of them. The Doctor gently brushed his fingers over Clara's knuckles gently as he felt her pulse quicken. He was sure his own did too, as he looked at the images. He took a deep breath, both of their faces lighting up with smiles, the Doctor's eyes filling with tears.

Three heartbeats appeared on the screen, two of them close and in synchronisation with each other, one beating just slightly after the other two. Clara squeezed the Doctor's hand tightly, laughing gently to give her emotions some sort of outlet. She didn't know what to do, whether to cry or to laugh, she had never been so happy before in her life.

The Doctor quickly managed to figure out what was happening with three hearts instead of an even number. They were having two children, one human, one Time Lord. He leaned over and kissed Clara before looking back up to the screen. Whatever the nurse performing the scan was saying, neither of them paid any attention to. Their minds were focused on the image of the two children in Clara's womb, watching newly formed fists tightening and relaxing, watching the children moving their small bodies. The two of them were both so absorbed in their own little bubble, that they didn't realise they had to leave until they were told for the third time that they had to leave and could take the pictures with them. They both nodded, of course, and walked out of the ward looking over the pictures together.

# # #

Clara went back to her old house for a short while, the Doctor heading back to the TARDIS. She found her father sitting alone in the living room, sighing. She hated the fact that he was alone, that he'd never found anyone after her mother. It broke her heart that she was happy and having children whilst her father was alone. She'd have to convince the Doctor to let her stay with her father for a few days every month, so he could see his grandchildren and she could see her father. She showed him the pictures, pointing out all the children's features. She told him that only one of the children was human, and the other was Time Lord, and that the hospital had only determined the gender of the human child; a girl. She was going to talk to the Doctor about the other child, and then she would call him.

She gave her father a small smile and let him keep a copy of some of the pictures, before heading back to the TARDIS to find the Doctor.

* * *

It's only one day late, please please PLEASE don't hate me for that! And I'm not going to reveal the gender of both children yet, because I'm horrible. But I want to ask you guys what you want to see in the next few chapters. Do you want Clara and the Doctor to get married before or after the children are born? Do you want fluffy pregnant!Clara or adventures? Leave your ideas (and thoughts on the chapter) as a review! And hopefully I'll update on time this week... Sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

Clara walked into the TARDIS and looked at the Doctor, sighing gently and leaning against the console. He sensed something was wrong immediately. He frowned and furrowed his brow in curiosity.

"What's up?" He asked, moving his head to the scanner to _try _and figure out the gender of their Time Lord (or Lady) child. He was worried that she wasn't happy because of the baby; that was the last thing he wanted. He wanted this baby, and he was sure she did too... Right? He knew that if she wasn't happy with being pregnant, though it would kill him, it was ultimately her feelings about the children that would determine whether she goes along with the pregnancy or whether she ends it. Clara gave him a weak smile.

"It's nothing... Just... My dad. I feel bad leaving him on his own. After mum died, I stayed with him until I went to Uni, and even then I stayed close so he wouldn't be lonely. Even when I lived with the Maitland's I visited him every weekend... I just feel like I'm abandoning him and I can't leave him alone. I feel so bad." The Doctor understood her feelings completely, he knew the feeling all too well.

"Isn't there anyone else he could talk to?" He asked softly, not wanting to be as loud as he usually was in case it upset her. At once, he could tell Clara was plotting something.

"Come back for me in a week." She said with a smirk. "I've got something I need to do.

# # #

Clara was sat with her father in front of a computer, still smirking as she showed him several different dating websites, opening each in a new tab and letting Dave look through them closely. He wasn't sure about doing this, but he'd do it for his daughter. If it made her feel better that he at least had someone to talk to, he'd give it a shot.

Clara sat beside him, pointing out what he had to fill in and how he had to do it with ease. Dave did as he was instructed, awkwardly filling out each box with his daughter peering closely over his shoulder. Then, Clara laughed a little.

"You need to post a video about yourself... So people can get to know you even better." She teased, Dave looking incredibly uncertain.

"Clara... I'm really not sure about this..." He admitted, but Clara shook her head.

"Nonsense, I'll go out for twenty minutes, I'm desperate for a pizza. Damn cravings." She winked, waving and walking out with her bag, leaving Dave to sit and post a video.

# # #

"Hi." He said to the camera, for around the seventh time. "I'm Dave Oswald. I'm 52. I have one daughter, Clara, and she's 24. I lost my wife in an accident several years ago... And my daughter told me to try this out so she doesn't feel bad leaving me alone... So, hello." He waved awkwardly to the camera. "My name is Dave Oswald. I'm an Aquarius; I enjoy sunsets and long walks on the beach. I uh... Like... Music? Yes, I like music. And soufflés..." He trailed off, sighing and turning off the camera. He couldn't be bothered to make enough video, so he simply uploaded that one, hoping no one would pay any attention to it. He also hoped it was enough for Clara to feel better.

# # #

Clara returned with a half eaten pizza, smiling at her father.

"I'm back dad, saved you some for tea." She said, putting the box in the kitchen before she walked back into the room with him. "You made the video then?" She asked. Dave nodded. "Well then, next thing on the list is to browse through your matches until you find one you like, and then arrange a date. Or we could go to one of those meet ups?" She shrugged. Dave laughed and shook his head.

"Clara, if anyone wants to find me they can. I'm not looking myself." Clara shook her head, and Dave sighed. His daughter wasn't going to give up easily. There was no way he could convince her otherwise.

# # #

Dave and Clara were stood together at the closest meet up for "lonely adults" they could find. Dave had never felt more out of place, but Clara was determined to at least find him a friend. Most of the people around them were much younger than Dave, around Clara's age, and most of them spent their time hitting on Clara. Every time Dave opened his mouth to talk, people walked away. After a short while he managed to start speaking to people, but most of them were girls looking for one night stands, and looked like they belonged in a club rather than at a meet up. Clara watched her father and sighed, not enjoying the fact he had wandered off to sit on his own with a glass of red wine. She started to look around, a smirk growing on her face.

# # #

The next time Dave saw his daughter, she was swanning over to him, accompanied by three ladies that looked like well respectable women. Dave gave his daughter a small smile and watched as Clara left the building. Dave coughed awkwardly.

"Hello…" He said, one of the women's eyes lighting up at the sound of his voice. "I-I'm Dave… Dave Oswald…" He coughed, turning a little red. He decided to do something Clara had suggested, using a pick up line.

"Is your father a baker?" He asked one of the women. "Because y-you've got a nice pair of buns…" He turned even redder, two of the women walking off while the one remaining smiled and laughed. Dave smiled back a little, thankful not everyone had left. He thought the pickup line over in his head again and groaned out loud; of course Clara would give him that line… _'You've got a nice pair of buns'_.

# # #

Clara was stood with the Doctor at the exit of the hall, a hand on her stomach as she watched her father talking to the lady happily. Clara looked up at her fiancé and smiled at him.

"He's happy… Thank you Doctor." The Doctor looked down at her, sharing her smile.

"I didn't do anything Clara, you made him happy." He said, holding out a hand for her to take. She wrapped her fingers around his. "It's a boy, by the way, the Time Lord." He said. "One boy, one girl."

* * *

I updated on time this week! Woohoo! I've had some really good idea's coming in from you guys of what you want to see in the future, so absolutely amazing and fluffy ideas that I'm totally doing, so keep requesting stuff and if I get chance, I'll write it into the story. And what I'm thinking of doing is ending this story when the kids are born, and then write another one of them growing up. Would you like that? Or would you prefer one long story?


	8. Chapter 8

_Clara was sleeping peacefully that night, the knowledge of her children's genders helping her to sleep better than usual. Her dreams were swimming with thoughts of the two children running around the TARDIS, the pitter patter of tiny feet against the metal floor as they took their first steps, the gurgles and screams of their first words echoing through the TARDIS corridors and they started to talk. She dreamed about her children running around on alien planets, her and the Doctor in tow of the two. She saw images on the Doctor and her both holding one small child in their arms as the TARDIS doors swung open to reveal a sky of stars and galaxies as the TARDIS hovered in deep space to show the children their first stars. She dreamed of birthdays, Christmas's, Easter's, Halloween, and her wedding. Clara and the Doctor getting married with a bridesmaid and ring bearer of their very own, the two children walking down the aisle with Clara and her father. _

_And that was when she was torn from that reality and thrown into another, her stomach churning and her lungs losing air as she screamed at a higher pitch than she thought had been possible, the Doctor was next to her, holding her hand tightly as she screamed. It took her a few seconds before she realised what the hell was happened; she was in labour. She had the Doctor at her side, reassuring her that everything would be okay, that she was okay, but it was clear from her expression that something was wrong. She panicked, terrified for her children's lives and her own life. All she knew at that moment was that she had to give birth to her children as quickly as she could; she needed them to be okay. Regardless of her condition or whatever people around her were saying (she had blocked out all their voices by now, and all she could her was the throbbing of her heart), she began to push as hard as she could. She could hear the Doctor faintly calling her name as she screamed again, bursting out into tears at the same time. Tears of frustration and fear more than pain; the last thing she was thinking about at that moment was the pain she was in, none of that matter because her children could be in danger. _

_She continued this way for some time, screaming, crying and pushing as she heard her name being called faintly by the Doctor, his voice sounding more and more worried with each call. The first child was born quickly, what felt like days had only been a few short hours. Clara's cries were joined by those of a baby girl, a small, sick, baby girl. But Clara kept pushing, she knew she had twins, she knew her son was still in danger and she couldn't stop pushing to look after her baby girl until her baby born was safe and alive, the Doctor could look after their daughter while their son was in danger._

_Exhaustion was beginning to overcome Clara, and she was struggling to even begin to push now, let alone push strong enough to help her son progressing through his struggles. She kept trying, but she was more numb than she could remember ever being, it was like someone was forcing her to stop feeling, then she realised why. Her stomach was being cut open before her eyes, her womb being opened so her son could be removed safely. She saw the child's body being removed, and then she felt everything around her turn black as the Doctor faintly called her name, shaking her shoulders gently._

# # #

"CLARA!" He yelled desperately, for the fifth time in a minute. He had found her on the floor of her bedroom, screaming and crying loudly. He didn't know what was happening to her; he presumed it was a nightmare but whatever he did and however loud he called he couldn't wake her up. He was panicking for her safety and for their children's safety; could this sort of outburst hurt them?

"Clara!" He said softly, panic and worry making his voice change slightly. He shook her gently by the shoulders to try and help her wake up, wiping her tears away. Clara's eyes slowly fluttered open to look at her fiancé and her heart was in her throat in fear of her nightmare. She took several deep breaths and sat up slowly, her arms finding their way around the Doctor. She closed her eyes and tried not to cry, shaking a little and giving into tears. The Doctor kissed her forehead gently and rubbed her back to try and comfort her.

"It felt so real…" She whispered to him. "I lost one of them… Our son… I thought I'd really lost our baby boy, I'm sorry Doctor." She sobbed gently. He rocked her back and forth gently, whispering words of affection in her ears, and words of reassurance that their children were safe, and that he would make sure they were always safe, all of them, that he'd do anything for them. He told her stories of how their lives would be, how they'd settle down and live on Earth, how they'd visit other planets instead of other countries for holidays, how the children would go to school, make new friends, fall in love and have their own children, he told her how happy everyone would be and how everything would always work out in the end. He kept telling her stories until she returned to sleep, a small smile spread across her face as he held her in his arms gently, rocking her to keep her sleep steady and peaceful and without worry.

He watched the way she breathed, the way her chest rose and fall. He watched how her lips twitched with each breath she took, and how her mouth turned into a smile when she felt his fingers brushing her cheek softly. He watched the woman he was enchanted with, the woman he was marrying; his Impossible Girl.

* * *

Sorry if this is a really bad chapter guys, I've been ill this week and this is all I could manage (plus I'm a 14 year old how do you expect me to describe labour accurately?!). If you guys have anything you want me to write about in the next few chapters, I can dedicate chapters to whoever suggests it. I've got the next few chapters planned out too. Remember to leave your thoughts in a review, and include any suggestions for future chapters, including where you would like the Doctor and Clara to go on a trip. Whether the trip is safe or not, give me your ideas as prompts in the reviews and my favourite will be written as a chapter (or several if the scenario calls for it).


	9. Chapter 9

_**Authors Note**_: First of all, I think a**_ HUGE_**apology is owed to all of you guys._** 5 WEEKS!**_If you're reading this, and you're still following me, well done to all of you for staying. I had a bit of an unannounced hiatus for several reasons. So here are my excuses:

1. I had no inspiration.  
2. It was the school summer holiday's, so I became a creature of the night that was too lazy to write and instead just cried.  
3. I've been rehearsing for a play in Mansfield all summer, we're doing the Wiz. If anyone would like tickets, get in touch with me and I can give you information on it (sorry, I've been told to promote as much as I can).

I really hope this chapter is a great way to say hello, welcome back, and I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting. On the plus side, my performances of The Wiz at Mansfield are on the 13th/14th of September, so in less than two weeks, I should be back to normal with updates. And as usual, any requests for future chapters are welcome, and reviews are too! I'm going to end this story shortly after Clara gives birth, and then start a sequel after that. So, what I want right now is ideas for what could happen to the couple during Clara's pregnancy.

As I said, I'm incredibly sorry for the long wait, and I hope that this is a good enough chapter to welcome you all back to.

* * *

When Clara woke up, the memories from the night before had almost disappeared, the visions of her children's traumatic birth leaving her mind. Which both Clara and the Doctor were thankful for. The Doctor didn't want Clara to be upset, and Clara wanted to forget about her worries about her children as much as she could, knowing that with the Doctor, everything would be fine. If she was honest with herself, today was the day she was most scared of.

The Maitland's had met the Doctor before, except the children's father. Angie and Artie both knew him well, and constantly teased the two of them for being in a relationship together, which they could no longer deny. She expected that Mr. Maitland would be friendly towards the Doctor. He was wonderful, had saved her life, and was now marrying her. He had to like the Doctor.

Clara had woken up early, made breakfast for the two of them (though she barely touched hers, instead, rushing to the bathroom with a horrible case of morning sickness) and went back to bed for an hour. The Doctor, of course, worried over her. He was always worried for her, and seeing her ill was horrible. She didn't complain about it anymore, or voice how much she hated it; she just kept her feelings to herself. He worried that she'd keep something important from him. Maybe she'd hide going into labour, maybe she'd hide something more awful, like losing their children. What if she did miscarry? What would happen to her?

He forced the thoughts out of his mind as he heard Clara getting up and out of the bed, and he smiled at her. Somehow, she managed to look as beautiful when she woke up as she did when she went to sleep, her hair not tangling, her clothes staying neat, her smile remaining plastered to her face. The Doctor wandered over to her, sitting beside her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked softly, to which she nodded gently. He understood what she was saying. She felt a little better, but was nervous. The thought of telling the family she was pregnant seemed to be scaring her, and he couldn't quite put his finger on why she was so nervous.

# # #

Clara was paler when the two of them arrived at the Maitland's home, but she assured the Doctor that it was nerves, not sickness. He now understood why she was so nervous. When Angie and Artie's father found out about the Doctor, and what had happened with the Cybermen, and that she was now pregnant, she could be out of a job and she'd have nowhere to live. Not on Earth, anyway. The Doctor had comforted her, told her that everything would be fine. Clara took out her keys and opened the door, leading the two of them into the house, calling out. The kids came downstairs first, then Mr. Maitland.

"Doctor, this is George, Mr. Maitland, and you know Angie and Artie." She said quietly, before looking over to the children's father. "I, I think I'm going to have to stop looking after the kids, and I'm really sorry, but the thing is…" She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence, before Angie started speaking.

"You're getting married!" She yelled, grinning. Clara looked at the Doctor, confused as to how the girl knew, but Angie just smirked. "I can see the ring on your finger Clara, when did the Doctor propose? Where did he propose? Are you pregnant too? You look fatter."

"Angie!" Her father said in a stern tone. "That's not polite." He frowned, before turning to Clara with a smile on his face, spotting the ring himself. "Though I would like to say, congratulations Clara, Artie told me all about." At those words, Clara looked even more confused, looking down to Artie for an explanation. The young boy responded happily.

"I told him when you and your boyfriend took us out to another planet and about the Cybermen and how he saved us all! Dad thinks it was awesome, he wants to come too! Are you pregnant?" He asked, repeating his sister's question eagerly. Clara laughed with relief, today was going to be a lot easier now she knew that George wasn't going to get angry with her for taking the kids out. George laughed at his son and smiled.

"I suppose I may as well ask too, if you are getting married, are you pregnant?"

Clara looked up at the Doctor, beaming, and he smiled down at her. Clara took a deep breath before replying. "Twins." She said simply, before laughing again. The thoughts and emotions going through her head were completely overwhelming, and she could hardly control herself. She felt her head spinning, and a moment later heard her name being called, before the world around her went out.

# # #

The Doctor caught Clara just as she began to fall to the floor. "Clara!" He yelled, noticing that she had fallen unconscious. He knelt down with her across his lap, placing her across his knees as he quickly felt for a pulse. When he found it, he smiled a little, relieved.

"Just fainted." He explained. "She's had a busy few days, I think she just needs to rest a little more. She had a bad wave of morning sickness earlier today, her body must still be recovering. She'll be perfectly fine when she wakes up." He told them, picking her up gently. "I'll take her to her bedroom and let her rest for a while."

As the Doctor walked upstairs, he had to admire the house, the pictures of the family growing up happily. Part of him wanted that. A normal life, a normal family, but another part of him told him it could never happen. Clara was human, she'd grow old, and she'd die. The rest of the family were Time Lords, they'd stay young forever. They'd live on, even after she died. That wasn't fair; it wasn't fair to her, that she'd miss out on so much of her children's lives. The Doctor's head suddenly filled with thoughts that maybe, just maybe, he should leave Clara here, he should let her get on with her life without him. He ruined so many lives just by being in them, why should he ruin his family's life. He should go, before he did anything.

Placing Clara on the bed gently, he watched her breathing, the smile on her lips, the smallest of bumps beginning to show. She was perfect, why should he ruin her? He wanted her to stay just how she was. Maybe leaving now would be better for her.

Why was he even thinking like that? Of course it would be better for her. He quickly wrote her a note, apologising to her, for all he had done, telling her he was leaving, and he couldn't stay because if he didn't, he'd ruin her life, he'd ruin their family's life. He couldn't let that happen. He left the note beside her bed, with some flowers he found in the garden. He took a last look over her, tears swelling in his eyes once more as he looked at her smile once more.

"I'm so sorry Clara." He whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead before leaving her room.


	10. Chapter 10

Well, my only excuse for not updating is a couple of suicide attempts. I know it's a rubbish excuse, and I'm sorry. Hope this makes up for it.

* * *

Clara woke up several hours later. She was confused as to how she had moved from the living room to her bedroom without moving herself, but brushed it aside and simply smiled. She placed her hand on her stomach gently, closing her eyes as she continued to rest for a few minutes. Her bed made her feel a lot lighter, the weight taken off her feet for the first time in far too long, and the back ache that had started developing had almost disappeared. She was perfectly content. The Doctor and her were going to get married, and they were going to have children together. What more could she want? She couldn't remember being this happy since she'd last seen her mother.

And then, she called for the Doctor.

Seconds passed, and she heard nothing. Presuming he hadn't heard her, she called again. As another few moments passed, she frowned and sat up slowly. Where was he? Perhaps he'd gone out, helping to look after the Maitland's. Yes, that was it. He'd gone out, that was it.

Sitting up, she saw a bunch of flowers beside her bed and a note. As she sniffed the flowers, the picked up the note and read it. At first, she presumed it was from the Doctor, letting her know not to be worried, that he'd gone out to buy something she'd been craving, or gone to get milk for tea when she woke up, but that wasn't what she found.

The further down the note she read, the more her heart broke, and before she had reached the end, tears were streaming down her face. She never managed to read the note, as her tears smudged the last sentence. Clara never knew what she hadn't read. She never knew she'd read his last "_I love you"_. His last "_goodbye"._

# # #

The Doctor moped around the console, his hands shaking as he attempted to pilot his ship. His vision was blurred with tears. Slowly making his way around the control panels, he managed to leave.

As he moved, his hearts broke, but he knew it was for the best. He knew that it wasn't safe to travel with Clara any more, it wasn't even safe to settle down with her. There were too many enemies. If they found out where they lived, Clara and their child would be their first target. At least if he was away from them, they'd be safe.

He didn't even try to move towards his room, before he slumped to the floor in defeat. He removed his jacket and bow tie, throwing them across the room in disgust and hatred; hatred of himself, for leaving the most beautiful, most perfect, sweetest woman in the Universe, disgust for leaving their children without a father. He had become the thing he loathed.

Closing his eyes tightly, he let out a pained sob. He missed her already; he missed the days they'd share. He wanted to return, he always did, but he never could and he had always accepted that. Except this once. Never had his own flesh and blood ever been involved in such a way, never had he left his own children, not since Gallifrey. But they were dead, and he didn't have a choice about seeing them again, with his two children now though, he could return whenever he wished. And that hurt him most. There was nothing that said he couldn't return, no law of time that said he couldn't see his family again, just his selfish, inner monster that told him he didn't deserve their love, that he shouldn't ruin their happiness. So he sat and cried.

# # #

Part of Clara wanted to run after him, but she was frozen to the bed, unable to move. She felt sick, she felt scared. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't raise two children on her own, let alone Time Lord children. Could she keep them? She was less than twenty weeks pregnant, if she wanted, she could get rid of them.

But then, these weren't just _his _children. They were hers to, her own flesh and blood. This could be the only chance she ever had of becoming a mother, and with the man she loved. Just because he no longer stood by her side, didn't mean she had to stop loving him, stop loving their children, stop them becoming a family.

Then she realised what her fingers had been doing. She looked down and saw herself cradling the ring. The ring that was supposed to join them forever. Had it driven him away, commitment? Maybe he didn't want any of this, a family, a wife, a home. Maybe, maybe this was a wakeup call to her.

_"Move on while you can, he's not coming back, they never do." _Her head told her. And it was right; all the loves she'd had or thought she'd had left her. Clara would have her children, and she'd love them with her heart until they left her too, until the Doctor returned for his children. But that didn't mean she had to welcome him back with open arms.

Slowly, she folded up the note, placing it beside the flowers and putting the ring on top of it. She couldn't make a decision, not like this. She was too upset to think straight. Standing up, she walked out of her bedroom and downstairs, collecting a jacket and walking out the door without a word to the Maitland's. The three of them watched her go, but said nothing. They'd seen the Doctor leave, and knew she needed to be alone.

Clara marched down the street, digging her hands into her pockets and sobbing as she walked. Most of the time, her eyes were shut. She knew the journey like the back of her hand, and it didn't take her long to arrive, less time than usual.

What did take a while was finding the right stone. How long since she'd been here? Just because she knew the route, didn't mean she remembered the stone. There were so many, so many lost souls wandering like her, trying to find the stone that meant something to them.

As soon as she found it, she knelt down in front of it and shakily brought her hand to it. The stone was cold to touch, the engraved letters even colder. Clara let out a pained sob, her sadness overwhelming her. But at least here, she felt safe.

"Mum…" She whispered, her fingers slowly tracing the words written on the stone. "Mum, I'm so sorry."

Clara sat and spoke to her mother for a long while, hours passing without her noticing. She told her mother stories of her travels, the happy times the Doctor and her had shared, and she never mentioned the heart break. After a while, she was laughing once more, joking about the times they'd shared together. Her spirits were lifted and her sadness was removed. 8 years gone, and her mother still hadn't failed to put a smile on her face. By the evening, she hadn't a care in the world, she'd forgotten the Doctor and her children, and everything was simply about her mother and her together, and she was happy.


End file.
